pretty_rhythmrebirth_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise and Shine!
Rise and Shine! '''is the first opening of '''Pretty Rhythm: Re-birth. It is the first single for Solstice Entertainment. Artists Fuyumi Akeyama,Victor Garcon , Liora Hishitani, Aster Mashiro, Iris Mashiro, Eito Matsuto, Isabel Miyawaki, Kaori Ryuumi, Ailin Sasshihara, Yuki Tomoe Lyrics |-|English = Hello, Hello, Hey Time to rise and shine! Hello, Hello, Hey It's time to start your day Oh, lets go out now! Come on and get out of bed the world is waiting for you to strive the day The scene of today is waiting for you Get ready to jump and explore the new world of possibilities So let's get up now don't stay in bed too long Baby, it's time to rise and shine! ( Let's Go!) Let's do this now! (Yeah!) Start your day with a little cheer(Yeah!) Every step you take is a pathway to your future Let's promise each other that we'll get through this day together Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Let's start our day nice and fresh~ Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) We don't want to be lazy? Now, do we? 3!2!1! More words! No matter how vicious the world gets You know you have your friends that are always with you! Life will get tough, but that's how it is We are going to fight it will all our might! We are on the march for our future. Let's do it together with you and me! Better future belongs to you~ ( Let's do it!) Come on! (Get up and go!) The vision of your passion is waiting for you outside This is what makes you genuinely blossom into the person of your future Every step you take is a pathway to your future Baby, it's time to rise and shine! ( Let's Go!) The scenes of your fantasy are just up ahead Don't give up now! You're almost there This world has sparkled because of you Get out of bed! ( Come on sleepy head) Hey! Hey! Hey! Solstice! Every chance you get opens a new chapter~ Every person you meet unlocks a new doorway Let's make a promise that we will make it Let's do this now! Let's do this now! (Yeah!) don't stay in bed too long Baby, it's time to rise and shine! ( Let's Go!) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) the world is waiting for you to strive the day Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Join us change the world |-|Opening = Hello, Hello, Hey Time to rise and shine! Hello, Hello, Hey It's time to start your day Oh, lets go out now! Come on and get out of bed the world is waiting for you to strive the day The scene of today is waiting for you Get ready to jump and explore the new world of possibilities So let's get up now don't stay in bed too long Baby, it's time to rise and shine! ( Let's Go!) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Let's start our day nice and fresh~ The vision of your passion is waiting for you outside This is what makes you genuinely blossom into the person of your future Every step you take is a pathway to your future Baby, it's time to rise and shine! ( Let's Go!) The scenes of your fantasy are just up ahead Don't give up now! You're almost there This world has sparkled because of you Get out of bed! ( Come on sleepy head) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Join us change the world |-|Kanji & Kana = Hello, Hello, Hey Time to rise and shine! Hello, Hello, Hey 日のはじめ！ おお、今出かけよう！ さあ、ベッドから出て 日を努め 皆が待ってる 今日のシーンは待ってる ジャンプして探索する準備 可能性の新しい世界 起きましょう 寝てるな長すぎて Baby, 起きろよ （Let's Go！） 今やろう （Yeah！） ちいさなチアで始めて （Yeah！） 一歩一歩につけは未来への道 この日を 一緒に乗り越え お約束 Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) すてきな しんせんな 日を始め Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) 怠惰になりたくないですよね？ 3!2!1! もっと言葉！ 世界がいかに邪悪になるとしても いつもあなたと一緒に友達！ 命は硬くなるけど それやさう 全力で戦うつもり！ 未来を行進して 一緒にやりましょう！ もっと良い未来が それはあなたのもの （Let's do it！） Come on！ 熱情のビジョンは外に これは未来の自分になれ 一歩一歩につけは未来への道 Baby, 起きろよ （Let's Go！） ファンタジーのシーンこの先だ あきらめないで！もうすぐそこって この世界は君ことキラキラ ベッドから出て！（おい寝ぼけ野郎！） Hey! Hey! Hey! Solstice! あらゆる機会が新しい章を開け あらゆる出会うは新しいドアを開け 一緒にやれるん お約束 やれ今だ！やれ今だ！ （Yeah！） 寝てるな長すぎて Baby, 起きろよ （Let's Go！） Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) すてきな しんせんな 日を始め Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) 世界を変えよう |-|Romaji = Mas/Sas/ Tom/ Mat Hello, Hello, Hey MasSas/ Tom/ Mat Time to rise and shine! Mas/Sas/ Tom/ Mat Hello, Hello, Hey MasSas/ Tom/ Mat hi no hajime! All Oo, ima dekakeyou! All Saa, BEDDO kara dete All Hi wo tsutome mina ga matteru All Kyo no SHIIN wa matteru All JANPU shite tansaku suru junbi All kanosei no atarashii sekai His/Mas/ Miy/ Ryu Sas Okimashou His/Mas/ Miy/ Ryu Sas ne teru na naga sugite His/Mas/ Miy/ Ryu Sas Baby, okiro yo (/ Mas/ Mat/ Tom Let's Go!) Ima yarou (Yeah!) Chiisana chia de hajimete (Yeah！） Ippo ippo ni tsuke wa mirai he no michi Kono hi wo issho ni norikoe wo yakusoku Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Mas/Sas/ Tom/ Mat Sutekina shinsenna hi wo hajime Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Ryu/ Mas/Gar /His Taida ni naritakunai desu yo ne? Mas/ Mat Tom3! 2! 1! Motto kotoba! Mas/ Mat Tom Sekai ga ikani jaaku ni naru to shite mo Mas/ Mat Tom itsumo anata to issho ni tomodachi! Mas/ Mat Tom Inochi wa kataku narukedo soreya sau Ryu/ Sas Zenryoku de tatakau tsumori! Ryu/ Sas Mirai wo koushin shite issho ni yarimashou! Ryu/ Sas Motto yoi mirai ga sore wa anata no mono (ALL Let's do it!) Ryu/ Sas Come on！(ALL Get up and go!) Sas Netsujou no BIJON wa soto ni Sas kore wa mirai no jibun ni nare Sas Ippo ippo ni tsuke wa mirai e no michi Sas Baby, okiro yo (Let's Go!) [ Tom/ Mat/Miy/ Ryu/ Mas] FANTAJII no SHIIN kono saki da [ Tom/ Mat/Miy/ Ryu/ Mas] Akiramenaide! Mou sugu soko tte [ Tom/ Mat/Miy/ Ryu/ Mas] kono sekai wa kimi koto kirakira Gar/His BEDDO kara dete! (Gar/His Oi neboke yarou! Hey! Hey! Hey! Solstice! Arayuru kikai ga atarashii SHOO wo ake Arayuru deau wa atarashī DOA wo ake Issho ni yarerun wo yakusoku Ryu/ Sas Yare imada! Yare imada! (yeah~ ) Ryu/ Sas Ne teru na naga sugite Ryu/ Sas Baby, okiro yo (Lets Go!) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Mat Sutekina shinsenna hi wo hajime Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Ryu/ Mas/Gar/His Taida ni naritakunai desu yo ne? Mas/ Mat Tom Yare imada! Yare imada! (yeah~!) Mat Tom Ne teru na naga sugite Mat Tom Nanu, okiro yo (Let's Go!) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Sutekina shinsenna hi wo hajime Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) ALL Sekai wo kaeyou CD Information |-|Type A= *Rise and Shine! * (ENDING SONG) *Unborn *ShinE&SparK / Aster's Version * Koi wa Two Face *Rainbow DVD |-|Type B= *Rise and Shine! * (ENDING SONG) * (TBA) *Crazy *Lucky *ShinE&SparK / Iris's Version DVD |-|Type C= *Rise and Shine! * (ENDING SONG) * Ring Master *Roar DVD Trivia * The translations were done by Pri. * All songs on the tracklist go the rightful creators of the song. * The song list go in order based on the ranking in Episode 1. Category:Opening Song Category:Songs Category:Song by Chemmiechum Category:Rise and Shine!